User talk:Alex Lioce
--DarkLantern 14:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Dunlendings Please note that the page you created, Wildmen of Dunland, and the page Dunlendings are exactly the same thing. As it makes no sense to have two pages on the same topic, Wildmen of Dunland was redirected to the more accurate and pre-existing name of Dulendings. All content is preserved.--Wyvern Rex. 12:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Current policies of this wikia Thank you for showing interest in this wiki, we need more regular contributors here. Some of the current policies are: *Please embolden the title of the article only once at the start of the article and always categorize anything new you create. *Number one Fandom, that is invented characters from Lotr discussion forums, war gaming sites, or characters created out of someone mind out of the blue, is not allowed here accept in one's Userspace (example: in yours) These suspect articles are usually to be found here. Other admins agree with me when I brought it up or complained about it see: http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KingAragorn#Fandom & http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gamma_Metroid#The_Issue_of_Fandom *Legitimate video game characters, places and objects can be listed here but only in Category:Non-canonical topics. Fandom or fan fictions are forbidden in all mainstream sections except in personal namespaces or personal userspaces. * Please place all video game and movie things in the following categories: Category:Non-canonical characters or Category:Non-Canon Articles or Category:Non-Canonical weapons or Category:Non-canon Locations. Thank you and I hope you will return.--DarkLantern 23:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dragons Let me explain why I redirected the page. The dragon is, as you rightly say, a dragon used by two factions, the goblins and Isengard. However, in your page name, you used a /. This would turns it into a subpage of goblin, quite incorrect as it is for both factions. The page will continue to incorrectly classify the dragon as a subgroup of the goblins while the title remains. The true name of this creature is "Summoned Dragon," so this title should be used instead.--Wyvern Rex. 18:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :"Goblin & Isengard Dragon" seems to be a decent solution. Thanks.--Wyvern Rex. 19:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :The Category:Creatures category is for canonical creatures only. Thank you--DarkLantern 02:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) On the Goblin/Isengard dragon The reason why I changed it is because I had a problem with it being a subpage of the canonical gobin page and that was wrong to have it organized that way, especially because for a non-canonical creature or character. I don't play these games so others would know more about them then I do but I do know how things should be organized here. I was never opposed to the article.--DarkLantern 04:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) The Flood The flood in the canonical Lord of the Rings was a product of both Elven magic and Gandalf's magic. I'd hardly call it a creature or and Elf. What your describing by what you have on that page is for video games. I am not for deleting it but it does not belong in those categories.--DarkLantern 20:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) On Non-canon infoboxs On this wiki all Canon topics take precedence over all things. You cannot place a non-canon character infobox within an article clearly intended for a canon race or character. If you want to describe that type of character, please do not put an infobox in the article in order to do that, or create a separate article for it.--DarkLantern 01:57, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Games Workshop Thanks for your contributions regarding Games Workshop. Please note that I have edited your contributions with regard to the Wikia Style guide. Namely, that the descriptions of the product, though detailed, are primarily excess detail when there is a picture of the product. Likewise, links have to be under the "External Links" header. Also, the categories "Games Workshop" and "Games Workshop Character" are only employed when Games Workshop invented the character, so "Spider Queen & Swarm" can go in this category but "Watcher in the Water" can't. I also made minor corrections to spelling and grammar, along with some aspects regarding gaming mechanics (While listed under Mordor, the Easterling is deployable for all Evil armies except Isengard, for example.). Anyway, I hope that you continue to provide these well-thought out articles and contributions.--Wyvern Rex. 17:03, October 7, 2011 (UTC) A certain blog. A new blog has come up on some new invtion or somyhing, and has NOTHING to do with Middle Earth! Also the person that made it is new, and I do not think they will make a new edit. I am going to noteife to a few others. On Thornclaw Braveheart's messages Constantly disagreeing with you cannot be grounds for blocking him, sorry you'll have work it out on your own. If he uses foul language, vandalizes things you create or edit, or vandalizes the articles, then that may be grounds for blockage but not this.--DarkLantern 12:36, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm not trying to antagonize you, if that's what you think I'm doing, but why are you making overly large numbers of soldiers? It would make you wonder how Sauron was ever defeated. Thorn Far over the Misty Mountains﻿ cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. 13:15, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Who? Thornclaw? SunflashtheAwesome 19:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh! I see, your annoyed of him commenting on the overly large numbers of soldiers in your blog posts. SunflashtheAwesome 19:15, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Love you'r blog posts can you keep me up to date plz Dduffurg48 18:10, January 20, 2012 (UTC) By the way, my avatar is not a bird, it's a Medieval plague doctor. Thorn Far over the Misty Mountains﻿ cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. 18:57, January 20, 2012 (UTC) On your unnused pictures You have uploaded several dozen images in the past eight months or so see: Special:UnusedFiles. Would you please make use of them soon or they will be deleted. I'll give you some time. Thank you.--DarkLantern 22:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I remember Yes, I remember you. Just remember to follow the rules and keep the Non-canon stuff in its place.--DarkLantern (talk) 20:30, January 2, 2015 (UTC) To be honest, I'm actually going to re-locate any fanon stuff on the Lord of the Rings Fanon wiki. It may take a bit, since I'm busy with other intrests of mine (and possibly High School), but defiently I'll follow the rules to this day (after all, before I was 11 so I've may've not read the rules before, but now since I'm 14, I've understand it.) Alex Lioce (talk) 20:42, January 2, 2015 (UTC)